Courtship at the Coffee Shop
by Mabu-chan
Summary: They meet at the local coffee shop and really hit it off. She's known for being an ice queen.Can he melt her heart? Or will it turn into a onenightstand? RinXHaru
1. Chapter 1

:3 Yay! My first attempt at Haru/Rin. Please enjoy. And yes.. I know Rin and Haru seem a bit out of character but hey, it's my fanfic right! Please enjoy and review.

Standing in line is such a drag, thought the young woman. She was standing in line at the local coffee shop waiting to get her usual morning pick-me-up. She adjusted the strap of her purse as she moved up in line. She stared down at her feet and started to daydream.

"Excuse me? Miss?" The young man behind the counter called out. His first shift of the day and people were already slowing down. He stared at the cash register until he heard heels clicking and then stopping.

He looked up to see a young woman with hair down to her waist. It was a luminous black color. Her dark eyes stared into his.

"What would you like?" He coughed slightly to hide the fact that he had been staring at her.

"I'll have a medium cappuccino." Her voice was somewhat harsh but it had certain softness to it. She opened her purse and began to pull her wallet it.

"Right." He punched the numbers into the cash register. "That will be $2.64" She pulled out three dollars and handed it to him. Their hands touched slightly. He quickly glanced at her to see what her reaction was. Nothing. He shook his head and started to pull out her change.

The young woman stared up at him as he counted out her change. Had he blushed a bit? Men had hit her on a lot, but he seemed a bit different. As she put her change in her purse, she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She tried her best to sound awake, but at 5:30 in the morning it was quite difficult.

The young man seemed taken a back at her smile. An old man behind her grunted in annoyance. She quickly moved out of the way to wait for her drink. As the young man took the order for the older one, he kept glancing at her.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Crap," she muttered. She quickly ran outside and answered it. "Hello? Hey Kagura. No, I'll be there soon. I'm just getting some coffee. Yeah, okay. Bye." She clicked it off. She had to meet Kagura soon. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see the young man.

"You ran out without your drink." He smiled slightly. His hair was white on top with black near his neck. A couple of necklaces graced his neck.

"Sorry. I wasn't exactly expecting a phone call at 5:30 in the morning. I ran out too soon." She grinned a bit at him and took the drink. They stood there in silence for a bit.

"What's your name? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Rin." She smiled at him. "Now, I would like to know yours."

"It's Haru." He reached his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you, Rin." She took it. It felt so warm to hold his hand. She didn't want to let go and it seemed like he didn't want to either. "Do you always come here this early?" He dropped her hand reluctantly and shoved them into his pockets.

"Today is my first day as one of your new regulars. I just started university." She took a small sip of her cappuccino.

"Really? University? I just started my third year in high school." He grinned a bit. "I thought I was older than you."

"I guess not." She smiled. So what if he was younger? Rin had dated a couple of younger guys before. She glanced down at her watch. "Crap… I have to get going. I have to meet someone."

"A boyfriend?" He asked with a bit of worry across his face.

"Ha. I haven't had one of those in a while." She smiled. "I better get going." She reached her hand out. "Nice seeing you, Haru." He took it and shook it.

"I hope to see you again soon, Rin." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now if that's the service that you're offering, then I may have to come here every single day just to get free samples." She smiled and slipped something into his apron pocket then walked down the sidewalk, her heels clicking.

He pulled out a napkin out of his pocket and read.

Call me later. 867-5309. Rin

He started to laugh to himself. He sat down on the bench relieved that he could reach her again. She intrigued him.

Heading back into the coffee shop, he slipped the napkin into his back pocket. Grinning he continued the rest of his shift.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:3 I would just like to say that in this story, Rin isn't a Sohma. :D In this chapter there are some parts that may be iffy. O.O;; I promise there is no lemon though. . I don't write lemon._

Ring. Ring.

Rin dug through her massive, black purse searching for her cell phone. She pulled it out and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Hello?"

"Hey." A male voice on the other end said. "Rin?"

"Yes, this is she. Who's this?" Rin started to wander down the hallway towards her apartment. She kept the phone to her ear with her shoulder while she continued to dig through the black hole that was her purse, as she looked for her apartment keys.

"This is Haru. You know, from the coffee shop." Rin's mind went back to last week when she had given him her phone number.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Haru. Nice to hear from you." She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. A note was on the front table from her roommate, Kagura, which said that she was at her boyfriend's house.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would like to get together tonight. I hear there is a new club called Infinity downtown. I don't know if you're into clubs, but I thought I might offer." Rin dropped her purse on the couch and sat down next to it.

"I was actually planning on going there with my roommate and her boyfriend. Why don't we meet you there and we can just make it a double date?" Rin played with a strand of her hair while she waited for a reply from Haru.

"Sure!" He sounded excited. "That would be great. Is ten o' clock at the bar okay?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you later then." Rin smiled to herself.

"Great. Can't wait to see you. Bye." The phone clicked off and Rin shut her phone off. She sat up and pulled off her coat.

The door clicked and a voice came from the door. "Izuuuuusuuuuuuu! I'm back!" A woman slightly shorter than Rin came in.

"Hey Kagura. How's Shuichi?" Rin went into the small kitchen and pulled out a soda for her and Kagura.

"He's sooooo romantic. He bought me a rose. Just one rose. A red one too!" Kagura flopped down onto the old, musty couch still clutching the rose. Rin walked over and handed her the soda.

"Sounds great. Are we still on for tonight at Infinity? I found a date to go with." Rin took a sip of the soda and then smiled a bit at her friend.

"Really! That's great! Now you won't be a third wheel anymore!" Kagura laughed. "I'm going to go get ready. Shuichi is coming in about two hours." She smirked a bit at Rin. Rin knew that it took Kagura at least two and half-hours to get ready for a date with her boyfriend.

Rin plodded into her room, contemplating what to wear. She scrounged through the bottom of her closet and found a black mini.

"Kagura! What do you think of my red corset top and black mini?" She yelled through the small, two-bedroom apartment.

"It's the perfect look for Infinity!" Kagura yelled back. Rin pulled out her corset top and laced it on. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail so that it would stay off of her neck while she danced. She pulled on her knee-highs and headed out her bedroom door to wait for Kagura.

Two hours later, Kagura emerged from the bathroom wearing a sparkling blue halter top and a dark blue miniskirt. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for over a while. You take to long to primp." Rin laughed as Kagura glared a bit at her. They grabbed their coats and headed down to meet Shuichi.

They reached the lobby of the apartment building and a tall, dark haired man with bright blue eyes hugged Kagura. "Hey, Sweets." Shuichi smiled down at his small girlfriend.

"Shuichi! I've missed you!" Kagura clung to his arm then looked over at Rin, who was currently rolling her eyes at Kagura, "Are we meeting your date there?"

"You have a date, Rin? You! The ice queen?" Shuichi smiled at her to show that he was joking.

"Yup. I do. Plus, it's a younger man." She smirked at them both and they all started to laugh as they headed towards a taxi that would take them downtown to Infinity.

Haru stood at the bar and checked his watch. Nine forty-five. He was early. His heart beat had been fluctuating all night. He thought he had seen Rin at least twelve times, but they were just girls with long hair.

The music was pounding into his ear. He sipped his drink and glanced around again. Some people stared at his black and white hair, others at his white trench coat and tight leather pants.

"Gah. They probably think I'm gay…" Haru said to himself.

"I'm sure they do, Haru." A woman's voice came from behind him.

"Wha?" He turned around and saw Kagura. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I see my favorite cousin?" She pinched his arm slightly with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Shuichi. Shuichi nodded at Haru, who nodded back. "Are you here alone, Haru?"

"Nah. I'm supposed to be meeting someone." Haru took another drink and glanced at his watch again. Ten fifteen. Now she was late.

"Oh, I could help you look! What does she look like?" Still clutching to Shuichi's arm, Kagura spun around looking for anyone that looked like someone for Haru.

"Who looks like what?" Rin had emerged from behind Shuichi. "Hey Kagura. Haru. Sorry I'm late." Kagura looked from Haru to Rin. Then back from Rin to Haru.

"Haru's the one you're meeting here?" Her eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"What's your point?" Rin stared at her like she was crazy. Haru smirked a little.

"We're cousins." Haru smiled slyly at Rin.

Rin's eyebrows went up a bit. "Really?"

"Heh, I didn't know you were rooming with her. I would've told you, if I knew more." Haru scratched his head feeling a bit nervous.

"Well, you kids have fun talking. Shuichi and I are going to dance! Right, honey?" She pulled on his arm as he smiled down at her. They disappeared into the crowd. Rin turned to Haru.

"So, _that_ is your cousin, huh?" She ordered a drink and slipped onto a barstool near Haru.

"Yeah. Not blood cousins. Just cousins by marriage. Sometimes I wonder how she got into the family." He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. Why did he look so different now? She laughed.

"I like your trench. It's very original." She picked at the sleeve a bit feeling the fabric.

"Thanks. My other cousin made it. He owns a small boutique thingy." He finished his drink

"Well. I came here to dance. How about you?" She slid off the barstool and offered a hand to him.

"I don't know… I did come here to meet you, maybe dance." He smirked and let her pull him into the pulsating crowd.

Rin started swaying her hips back and forth to the loud music. Haru followed suit and slipped his hands onto her waist. Their bodies started moving together to the music.

They danced until sweat was streaming down their faces. Kagura and Shuichi had left earlier, since Kagura had a class in the morning.

Haru got Rin's and his jacket and they went out into the cold city air.

"It's so cold!" Rin said as she pulled on her jacket. Haru smiled at her and took a hold of her hand.

"May I walk you home?' Rin nodded up at him, her face shiny and glowing from all of the dancing.

Haru walked Rin home, hand in hand. Talking about school, family, and other things that could fill the air. They reached Rin's apartment and she began to get out her keys.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening, Haru. I hope we can do it again." She smiled at him as she put her key in the door. She started to open it but Haru slammed it shut.

"Hey, you could've woke-" She was cut off from Haru kissing her. He slipped his rough hand around her neck and pulled her closer to him. Her body melted into his. She caressed his head with her hands. Attempting to pull him closer. He slammed her against the door, kissing her harder. While kissing him she opened the door and led him inside.

Breathing hard they went into her bedroom and shut the door. Not to be disturbed until the morning.


End file.
